1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan unit adapt for an electronic device and assembling and removing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the electronic device, such as a server, is usually configured with a fan module for heat dissipation, and then the heat generated from the internal circuit components of the electronic device in actual operation is dissipated through airflow produced by the fan module. Through this means, it is able to prevent the internal circuit elements of the electronic device from damage caused by overheating. However, the current fan module is designed with the function of Hot-Plug to avoid interrupting operation of the electronic device when replacing the fan module.
Currently, the fan module generally includes a fan bracket, and at least one fan unit with hot-plug function is disposed in the interior of the fan bracket. The fan unit is latched in the fan bracket through the upper and lower elastic members disposed in side of fan unit. However, the above design of the fan unit can't be assembled, removed, and maintained quickly.